Renegade Darkness
by Heather3
Summary: Kim is back in Angel Grove, but danger doesnt allow things to be the same. WRN: Dark Fic.
1. Kim's not the same

_A/n:  This is the first time I've written a Power Ranger FanFic, so please be easy on me.  Please read and review.  Feedback is appreciated._

She stood by the window watching the people below as the sun set.  Soon it would be time to prey upon the hunters of the night.   When the last rays of daylight was in the sky the few remaining people deserted the streets for shelter.  Darkness never frightened her; she welcomed its dark embrace.  

            Slowly she drew back the curtains and flipped on a light laminating the small living space.  Next to the light switch was a tall old mirror in which she glanced at herself.  Tall and willowy, with brown hair that fell to her shoulders and dark eyes she blended into night like a second skin.  She looked into the mirror and checked to see if anything on her black outfit was out of place.  "Not bad, Kim" she whispered silently while tracing a small scar on her left cheek.

            As she turned from the mirror Kim opened up a small hidden cabinet to put her gear on.  In automatic pilot she put all the knives in the right places on her outfit, blended in so the naked eye couldn't see.  When she was done her eyes fell across a picture of Tommy Oliver taken seven years ago.  Back than they were just two people in love and in their senior year of high school.

            Kim paused a moment to let the memories wash over her starting with that damn letter that she had written him.  Under the pressures of her coach her relationship with Tommy couldn't go anywhere, so he urged her to break it off.  The competitions were more important than a quick love affair; at least it was in the Coach's mind.  For two years Kim followed everything Coach dictated at her without questions.  After winning round after round, she grew tired of the strict coach and left.  

            Almost immediately she returned to Angel Grove hoping to start off from where she left.  As it turns out everything was different from what she remembered.  There was a new evil in town and the current Power Rangers couldn't help everyone.  Daylight was the only safety that people knew.  Before Kim knew it, she was dressing in black going out to fight the new evils during the night.  Her training as a Power Ranger and a gymnast came in handy. She felt as if this was her calling.

            It was going on five years since Kim had returned and she still had yet to meet up with her old friends.  Unfortunately the new evils took up most of her time and the Power Rangers time.  Occasionally she would run into them as they were fighting and only helping them out if they needed it.  When the battle was done, she would disappear as silently as she had arrived.  Usually when Kim saw them she would hide in the dark and watch them, she wasn't fit to be apart of their bright shinning light.

            With a hand held to her lips and then pressed against the photograph she silently whispered, "Be safe tonight Tommy, I'll always love you," she locked up the cabinet and headed out towards the front door.  Silently she creped out the door and headed towards the street looking for trouble.

_A/N:  What did you think?  Please read and review.  Sorry this was a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out.  More will follow with more dialogue.  This was just a prelude._


	2. The Battle

_A/N:  Thank you for the encouraging words from the Reviews.  I like the idea of a Kim and Tommy battle; I have yet to see one.  So there might be one…. Again if you read this let me know what you think.  Thanks ahead of time._

As soon as she left the building a light mist started to drizzle down upon the empty streets.  Kim looked up into the sky and silently cursed towards it; with the drizzle it would make things messier.  Keeping towards the buildings and hiding in the shadows that the streetlights had created she moved on to the troubled part of town.

            As she approached the area she hid up against the wall in hopes of not being seen.  Luck was with her as a gang approached the area and monsters started popping out of no where.   Soon after the Power Rangers arrived and immediately thrust into the battle.

            A familiar tugging tore at her heart as she watched them fight.  Not too long ago Kim had been apart of that group and each time she saw them, she wanted to go back in time.  Soon the Power Rangers were outnumber by three to one and were slowly falling back.  "Call your Zords Rangers," she yelled out to them.  In the noise of the battle they couldn't hear her.

            Knowing that this was going to end up badly if she didn't do anything, she crept to the back of the fight where both the Power Rangers and the monsters couldn't see her.  When Kim was at the back of the fight and with the enemies backs in front of her, she charged into them like a madwoman.

            With a kick to the back of the first enemy's knee the guy went down screaming. The two people beside the guy turned to see what had caused him to scream but couldn't see anything.  Suddenly they saw the glint of silver reflecting in the lights and they too went down.  Kim looked up with towards the next enemies with blood coating her knives.  Quickly a pack began to form in a circle around her.  With nowhere to go she took a fighting stance and let them make the first move.

            Using all her training she meets the first attack with a kick to his ribs.  He went down clutching his sides.  Kim wasn't quick enough for the next guy and paid the price for it with a slice of pain in her left shoulder.  Wanting to look over the circle to see if the Power Rangers were going to be alright and knowing that if she did it might be the end of her, she forced herself to concentrate on getting out of this alive while learning from her mistakes.  "Come on you guys.  Is this the best you can do," She taunted at them hoping to make them mad enough to let loose.  With grim determination she let her emotions go into the back of herself and became a killing machine.

            "Guys fall back now," Tommy yelled at the other Power Rangers.  "We need to retreat until we can get our Zords back online."  The others nodded in consent and fell back to reform.  They were outnumbered and knew it.  Their only hope was staying together to get out of this alive.  When it looked like hope was lost and they wouldn't be able to retreat the fight turned towards a different direction.

            As Kat was finishing off the last guy on her side she looked over at Tommy.  "What is making them turn around?  Can you see anything?"  Her smooth honey voice floated over towards him.

            "I don't know Kat, but whatever it is, it saved us tonight."  Tommy tried to look beyond the enemies but all he could see was people falling down left and right.  Half of the enemies turned back towards them and it was pure hellish fighting once again.

            Zach was panting heavily by the time he finished off his opponent and looked around to notice there were fewer enemies than before and they were no longer outnumbered.  He also noticed that he was behind everyone else and ran to catch up to the battle.  With lightning speed he alternated between throwing hand punches and kicks to each opponent he met.  All around him he could hear groaning.  Looking up he noticed a small figure attacking the few remaining enemies.  "Tommy," he yelled pointing at the figure, "Do you see him?"

            Tommy looked to see where he was pointing at and noticed the black figure taking down the enemies quickly with slight hesitation.  He didn't think, only reacted by running towards the figure wanting to help this person out.  Kicking out left and right he took down half of the crowed around this mysterious person.  When he came up to take a deep breath he noticed it was only him and the mystery person.  Before he could say anything the person turned on him and began attacking him in full force.  Immediately he reacted with counter kicks and punches of his own.

            The others ran up behind them and what they saw amazed them.  Where there had been two figures before, now all they could see was black on silver.  They both fought each other with high speed and several grunts could be heard from both of them.  As quickly as it begun it stopped with Tommy on top of the figure looking down into a face half hidden by the shadows.  His sweat dripped down into the persons face and his two hands griped her upper arms in a tight death grip.  It was too dark to notice her grimace of pain as he held her down.  "Who are you?"  He asked panting out the words.

            "I'm not anyone."  Was the husky reply from the figure under Tommy.

            Just than the Zords came back online and automatically they were transferred out of the fight and into the command center.


	3. Safe Haven

_A.N:  Sorry it has been a long time since the update.  My computer was in the shop (advice of the day, never buy from best buy or send a computer in for to be fixed).  Thanks for the reviews they have been encouraging.  _

Alone now in the empty park it seemed as if the shadows were creeping in as Kim got to her feet.  Knowing that she wasn't safe standing there like bait and the evils could come back out she left the park at a dead run.  Kim ran until she saw her apartment.  Safe, it was safe in her little hole.  

            As she approached her apartment she slowed until she was jogging.  "Almost there," Kim said to herself chanting it as she pounded the pavement.

            "Hey you!  What are you doing out after dark, you know the rules."  So caught up in the promise of safety she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.  A young police officer yelled at her from across the street.

            Kim swore under her breath.  Her voice took on that of a happy teenager voice, "Sorry officer, my friend called me and said that it was an emergency.  I was just on my way home."  Silently she hoped that the darkness hid her face and the blood.

            "Where do you live?"  The officer sounded as if he didn't believe her.

            _Not good, not good at all she was telling herself.  "The apartment above me" Kim replied trying to sound innocent.  It was hard; she hadn't been innocent for a long time._

            "Fine, tonight is your lucky night.  Next time I see you out here…"  He let the treat hang in the air.

            "You won't officer, I promise"  

            Before the officer couldn't change his mind, she turned and opening up the stairs leading to the apartment building.  Now there was just a flight of stairs to go up and she would be safe.  With record time she made it up the stairs and into her apartment.

            Not thinking anything but blankness she washed her blades off and dried them.  _No use in having them rust from lack of care,_ she thought as she put them away.  Next she took off her top and looked in the mirror to see how bad this latest cut was.  It was deep and still oozing blood as she carefully cleaned it up.  It was going to need stitches, but it was going to have to weight.  

            Kim stared at her reflection in the mirror.  There were scars all up and down her arms.  Silently she traced the scar on her face; it was the one that started it all.  She reached down and turned the facet on washing away the blood that was on her hands.  The blood at first was very red, but as it went down the sink it turned pink.  It was than it hit her.

            "Oh god, this could be Tommy's blood.  What was I thinking?  Oh god…"  She collapsed on the bathroom floor crying and rocking back and forth.

As the Rangers morphed into their base, Tommy almost immediately asked if everyone was alright.  When no one spoke up he turned and headed for the bathroom.  "After we get cleaned up, I want a debriefing ASAP."  The Rangers watch in silence as he retreated to the bathroom.

            As he changed into jeans and a white tee-shirt he noticed that there was blood on his right hand.  Thoughts started to plague him at once.  It belonged to the mysterious person, Tommy felt sure of that.  There was a familiarity about the way the person fought.  He just couldn't place where he had seen that form.  There would be time to talk about the mysterious person later; right now he had to hurry to make it to the conference room.

            He turned away from the sink and opening up his cabinet that had his name on it.  Inside of it was a picture of Kim and him that was taking eight years ago.  They were smiling as he had his arm wrapped around her. "It seems like a lifetime ago doesn't it, Kimmy?"  Of course the picture didn't answer him back, not like he ever expected it to do.  "I hope your safe, where ever you are.  I just wish you would let one of us know that you are alright.  The incident about the letter has been forgotten.  At the time I didn't understand it, but now looking at it from an adult approach I can see why you did it."  With one last gaze at the picture he shut the cabinet and headed towards the conference room.


	4. The truth behind the first scar

_A/N:  Thank you for the reviews.  As always please read and review.  If you have any helpful ideas let me know.  For now I don't know how the story is going to end but as I write I will get more of an idea._

Crusty eyes were the first thing Kim noticed about herself as she picked herself up off the floor.  The next was a sharp pain in her left arm reminding her to take care of it.  Shaking her head to clear it, she walked over to her phone and dialed her commanders' number.  It was answered on the first ring.

            "Crass here," Kim was always amazed how his voice was always crisp no matter what time it was.

            "It's agent Hart sir, I've got a bad cut in my shoulder that needs stitches.  Can you send someone over?"  Despite the pain she didn't let it show in her voice.  Talk with commanders always needed to be brisk and to the point.  There was no place for emotions, she reminded herself silently. 

            "I'll send stitch over in o-two hundred hours, anything else?"

            _Yeah, a new life with money in the bank.  Something along the lines of happiness where everything is taken care of and there are family and friend who love and care.  Kim thought sarcastically to herself.  Instead she replied, "No nothing else," in a clean crisp voice.  Without a reply he hanged the phone up.  She really wasn't surprised it was his way of doing things. _

            Kim sat down on the kitchen table and put her head down on her hands.  While resting her mind went back to the day she was going to surprise her parents by stopping by without them knowing.  She wanted to tell her parents personally that she was quitting gymnastics and would be home for good.  As she arrived tired from the long plane trip her happiness faded into bitterness when she saw her parents' house had been burned down.  Further inquiries at the police station said they had died in the fire.  It wasn't until Kim had read the newspaper was when she had found out the real truth.  They had died because they protested the new evil.

            Fighting grief and anger she stormed outside in the dark and immediately a group surrounded her.  Remembering her training as both a Power Ranger and a gymnast Kim let her body respond, her mind was gone.  Later she discovered that fighting was her only way towards sanity and the more she fought the more she felt like she was finally making a difference.  It was the first time she had ever killed someone.  No, not someone, her mind screamed at her.  A little boy perhaps only fifteen, she really didn't know.  He just looked so young.

            Standing over the boy she was stunned that she had actually done something that horrible and than she remember her parents, fury took over once again.  Half the group was down by the time another boy approached her and she paused remember the first boy.  That pause gave him the chance to strike at her with his knife.  It cut her face from her eye down her cheek.  Instead of feeling the pain Kim knew she should be feeling there was a deep nothingness to her.  Kim could feel the blood dripping down her face but knocked the boy out anyway.  The others in the group sensed there was no end to her madness left her and the bodies quickly.  Dazed from the blood-loss she fell on her knees first and than fell over the first dead boy.  It was how Commander Crass found her.  

            Crass picked her up and carried her to the central center and when she regained her conciseness Crass told her the story about his unit.  From then on it was training and be let loose to bring society back to life.  As her mind started to wonder over training a knock at the door interrupted Kim's past.  Dizzily she slowly walked over to let Stitch in.  


	5. At the command center

_A/N:  Now, I've got an idea.  Thank you so, so much for the helpful insight on where this story is leading to.  Please read and review and I'll try to be more determined to get the updates up quicker. _

At the command center with the rangers.

When Tommy appeared in the doorway of the conference room all eyes turned towards him with hope in them.  Moist hot air from his breath coursed through his teeth he let out a silent sigh. _Sometimes I wish life was simpler.  _His piercing gaze looked at each Power Ranger meeting their hopeful looks.  Closing his eyes for a second he thought to himself,_ Tommy, it's time to clear out your mind and focus.  The time for action is now!  You know what you need to say.  Although knowing what needed to be said, didn't make it easier._  Facing him at the far end of the table was Jason, to Jason's left sat Kat and Billy, and on the opposite table sat Trini.

            Silence was all around him as he walked to the table and took his place opposite of Jason.  Kat started to silently tap her fingers on her right hand, starting at the thumb ending at the pinkie.  Tommy supposed it was a way to deal with the silence.  

            Looking at Kat, Tommy felt a little guilty at the way things had turned out between them.  She had just moved into town and he had just lost Kim.  Both of them was feeling a little lost and turned towards each other for comfort.  It wasn't until later they had both realized for relationships to work there had to be some kind of spark.  With a talk late one night they had agreed that although they find each other attractive, there was nothing more than that.  Admitting defeat towards a relationship together they had settled on being good friends.  In some ways Tommy felt that he had only used Kat to get over Kim and for that he couldn't help but to feel some guilt.

            Clearing his throat he began, "There was something I noticed while fighting today. When we lost our powers no one was able to keep up.  This leads me to the conclusion we need to work harder on the base and not on the power.  The power should be there to make us stronger; we shouldn't have to lean on it."  Tommy's clear strong voice carried easily around the table.  "As a group we are doing great in teamwork but as long as we have our powers.  What we are going to have to do, starting tomorrow is work on our fighting without our powers.  There was no way one single person from out of nowhere should have been able to do better than us as a group."

            "You're right, Tommy."  Jason spoke up from the other side of the table.  "We were ready to retreat until the other person started kicking booty.  From now on, I would like to say we don't use our powers except on as needed base.  We may hate it at first, but than we wont be so dependant."

            "I might be able to come up with some new gadgets that will help us train more productively."

            "Anything would be better than nothing Billy.  When you have something, even an idea, let us know immediately.  Anyone else have anything to say on this?"  Tommy asked looking around.  "Zach, you've got all the fast moves.  Is it possible to come up with a new fighting technique quickly?"

            "Give me a week and I may have something."

            "Is there anything else anyone wants to add?"

            "Yeah," Trini spoke up," It's about this mysterious person you were fighting tonight.  I think I know why she might have been able to hold her own and I've got a clue to her identity.  When I left several years ago to do tribal work there were fighting among the tribes.  During these skirmishes I would fight along side the men and I noticed I was able to excel above everyone else.  If a previous Power Ranger leaves I would assume some of their original power stays with them even though it's transferred to the next person.

            Seeing them star to yawn and loose focus Jason spoke up, "Ok boys and girls lets rap this up.  It all boils down to we need to get down and dirty.  Let adjourn until tomorrow than we will meet inside the dojo at noon and get started on the basics.  Right now we are all tired and need to refresh ourselves."

            "I agree with Jason, tomorrow we can come up with some ideas on who the mysterious person is and what we can do about it.  We also need to decide if she is a menace to society or there to help."  Tommy nodded to Jason and they both got up while everyone followed suit and walked out the door to morph back to the streets of Angel Grove.

            When Tommy awoke the next day his alarm clock read ten a.m. He got up with a yawn and walked downstairs to the dojo.  Hearing nothing but silence surround him, he could tell the others were not up yet.  After doing basic stretches Tommy got bored and went to look out the window.  The sun was bright and warm against his face that drew him to take a walk before the others came downstairs.

            With no particular destination in mind he put one foot in front of the other.  There were children playing across the street, their laughter he could hear.  Bright, happy, and no care in the world was what their voices sung out to him.  Normally he would turn and smile at them, even say hi to them, or join them in a game.  Today he passed them ignoring their laughter.  Something seemed to be calling him, urging him to keep walking.

            The city's buildings disappeared behind him as he kept walking to the suburbs right outside the city.  There the savages of war hadn't touched the rich people of Angel Grove.  Most of the fighting took place inside the city and Tommy's mind wondered back to when there were roomers of Kim coming back.  He had heard it from a student of the dojo who was a fan of Kim's gymnastic competitions.

            As he walked around the corner his eyes jolted his memory to where he had walked.  Once there was a house on this corner, now it was a park for the rich.  Filled with a playground and benches all around it seemed to be a safe haven.  Tommy noticed there was not a single other person there except for him.  He walked over to the nearest bench and set down with a sigh.  The trees offered a relief from the sun, but also provided shadows that seemed to move when looked at.

            Tommy was not surprised no one wanted to come here to this peaceful play.  It was the home of Kim's parents before the fire had destroyed the house.  The mayor made the place into a park in hopes of making people forget what happened five years ago.  Jason and the other Power Rangers wouldn't let that happen.  Secretly they had a monument made and put it in the middle of the park.  It was of two lovers under and umbrella with a simple inscription, "Together forever, may the Harts rest in peace."  After the monument was made people avoided the place.  

            His mind wondered towards Jason and Kats new relationship.  Tommy hoped things would work out, they deserved each other.  Panic filled his heart when he looked at his watch and noticed he had only one hour before the meeting.  Without delay he jumped to his feet and rushed back into the city.  

            He was almost to the dojo when he noticed a strange figure moving around the buildings through an alley.  Without hesitation he knew who it was.  It was time for answers and he quietly followed the shadow person.

_A/N:  When I'm writing I have a problem with telling what is going on, when I need to be describing what he is feeling.  I'm too much the narrator instead of showing what is happening.  Can anyone give me any advice please?  _


	6. Confrontation

_A/N:  Thanks again for the reviews and the helpful hints on how to write better.  Sorry about the long delay in updating, my Grandmother passed away and I have not had the chance to write.  Well here it is another chapter, like always please read and review!  Thanks in advance._

After downing the pain killers Stitch had given her Kim felt too restless to stay inside her small apartment.  She pulled herself out of the kitchen chair, changed her shirt for another black long sleeved shirt and pulled on loose fitting khakis.  Kim frowned as she picked up the shirt she had previously worn.  It could be stitched back up but when would she ever have time?  With a sigh she dropped it in the garbage can and headed for the door.  Glancing at her watch as Kim shut the door she calculated she could spend half an hour outside before she needed to sleep.

            The day was bright and sunny, but Kim didn't notice.  Screaming kids could be heard in the distance as she walked along the buildings. Her mind was far away from paying attention to her surroundings instead it was on continuing her mission.  _This is getting ridiculous Kim, how many more times are you going to get hurt?  When is enough, enough?  _Her mind argued back against the inner voice.  _Stop these thoughts!  It's never enough until all evil is gone from Angel Grove.  This is where you grew up Kim.  Besides your parents wouldn't want you to do nothing when you can do something even if it's something they wouldn't have chosen for you.   Lost in thought she didn't notice someone was fast approaching her.  She was halfway between the block and there was a dark alley to her left._

            Slow from taking the pain killers she didn't have much reaction when she was suddenly grabbed in the upper arm and dragged into the alley.  Kim's eyes were still adjusting when she hears a harsh, "You have some explaining to do and I want it now."  Automatically she tried to twist out of his grip, but he only pinned her up against the wall using both hands on her shoulders.  Kim used this to gain enough leverage to kick out with both feet ignoring the brick scraping against her back.  It only succeeded in him putting all his weight against her shoulders, she couldn't reach him.  Without a doubt she knew it was Tommy.  

            "Ok, now you can't go anywhere its time for a chat.  Who are you?"  Kim could feel his hot breath against her and wanted to melt into it.  For her sake of mind she left numbness drift over her.

            Kim let hysterical laughter bubble up though her lips.  "I am everyone but I am no one."  _Very stupid Kim, you should have never of taken those pain killers and than you wouldn't have been in this predicament.  _Silently she made a promise to herself to never take pain killers again.  

            She saw his eyes darken in anger.  "That's not very funny or smart.  Now, I really mean it.  Who are you?"  Silence seemed to last an eternity came between.  No noise, just a lengthy pause.  Surrounded by the dark started to make Kim nervous, there should have been the scraping sounds of mice.  Nothing good ever came out of a dark alley.  

            "Let me go."  Kim commanded him with a sharp order.

            Instead of the letting her go or loosing up his grip, Tommy just pushed harder.  "There are still issues to be resolved between us."  

            "Go back to your Power Rangers, Tommy."  With a gasp Kim knew she had let out too much information. 

            She heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly through his teeth.  "My god, it is you Kim.  I had started to suspect something but not this.  What have you been doing to yourself?  Why haven't you let us know you are back?"

            Kim gave a wry smile, while thinking to escape him when he let her go,

"I have my reasons.  Since you know who I am how about letting me loose?"  Thinking to escape him when he let her go.

            As if sensing her intentions Tommy's grip never wavered.  "Not until I have those answers.  What the hell have you been up to?"  She could tell he was getting impatient by the tone of his voice.  Silently weighing her options and not finding a single straight answer she takes a deep sigh.

            Half paying attention to the alley and half paying attention to Tommy, Kim decided to explain what she could and still not give all the information.  "Five years ago when I returned I saw what they did to my parents' house.  Grief stricken I tried to find all there was to know but I came up with a dead end.  It wasn't until a week later I was contacted by the local army and recruited.  They saw a talent in me I didn't know I possessed and quickly upped my level rank to Special Forces.  From there it's all history."  She knew she had left several things out but didn't enlighten Tommy in on it.

            Tommy's reply was sarcastic and stung.  "So why did you forget your friends.  What was so important you couldn't make time for us?  Some friend you turned out to be."

            Tears prickled at her eyes, but Kim wouldn't let herself shed them.  "There was no choice.  It was fight or be sent to jail.  I killed someone of the New Evil, Tommy and was caught red-handed.  There was no going back after it had happened.  I don't belong in your world where no one is ever seriously injured or dies.  My world is dark, deadly, and not very pleasant.  You still have sunshine in your world and you should keep it for as long as possible."  There was nothing else to say which could be said.

            It took time for Tommy to digest this.  Kim thought she heard walking in the alley but for now ignored it.  "So I want to know, are you still in the army?"

            'It's difficult to explain, Tommy.  I am and yet I am not.  As a free lance I go where they need, when they need me.  Right now I'm assigned to Angel Grove and when everything is over and done I can leave or continue somewhere else.  I've already told you too much as it is."  

            "What about us Kimmy?"  She could hear the sadness in his voice.  "There are times I still love you and there are times when I want to say damn you to hell.  Where do we go from here?" 

Hearing the sadness in his voice made her sad.  Emotions were dangerous and Kim hardened herself up.  "This meeting should have never of took place, Tommy.  There is no time for us anymore, that was in the past and this is now."

Tommy loosed up his grip, "If this is how you want it, you can have it."  There was raw anger in his voice.  He turned to leave the alley and Kim followed just a foot behind him.  Suddenly Kim was grabbed by her hair and thrown up against a hard muscular body a knife was pressed against her throat.  Tommy didn't hear a thing kept on walking.

"Better wait there mister."  The guy called from the darkness.  Tommy turned but didn't see anything at first.  Than he saw the knife against Kim's throat and his blood ran cold.  "Please don't hurt her."

"Good, I've got your attention.  We, the Dark Ones, want you to leave Angel Grove."  Kim analyzed the situation.  She wasn't too worried about the knife yet, she'd been in a situation like this one too many times to be worried.  Tommy took a step towards them and the knife was pressed harder into Kim's neck drawing a little blood.  He stopped.

"I can't promise you."  

Kim decided she had to do something and do it as quickly as possible.  She threw her head back into the attackers lower face and slid sideways barely avoiding the knife slicing at her.  Acting on instinct she grabbed her dagger from her boot and threw the attacker down on the ground with her knife at his throat.  "It's funny; you had me, now I have you.  Let me have some information and I'll let you live down at the prison.  Otherwise I'll just slit your throat."

Tommy stared open mouthed at Kim; this was a whole new side of her he had never seen.  She continued on, ignoring Tommy, "You know if I push this in a little more, I will be able to draw exactly one drop of blood."  She pushed the blade in and a drop appeared, "If I push it in more than I will get two drops."  Again she pushed harder.  "Now, shall I continue? Or will you give me the information I crave.  You've already given me a name to the New Evil.  Dark Ones, but it isn't very original."

Tommy was horrified but couldn't tear his gaze away.  "Kim, you've got to stop this now before it gets out of hand."

She made the mistake of turning her gaze away and the guy tried to stab her with his knife he had never let go of.  Without thinking she turned and killed him.  Tommy didn't say a word just stared at her as she cleaned her knife on the dead man's shirt.

Kim couldn't stand to see him looking at her this way.  "This is the problem with you and the power rangers, you are too nice.  When was the last time you had seriously hurt someone."

Instead of arguing against her logic all Tommy can say is, "I can't handle this right now and I'm late for a meeting."  He sounded like he was choking on something.

"Fine, go."

He starts walking away, still horrified, "Are you sure you don't want to come back."

Kim looked at him sadly, "I can't live in your world and you can't live in mine.

"So, where does it leave us?"

"Nowhere, for now we have to be separate unless situations dictate what's going to happen.  I will continue on with my mission and you will continue one being a Power Ranger."  Instead of waiting for a reply Kim walked past Tommy out of the alley.  She kept her head facing forward, not looking around at her surroundings.  As soon as she reached her apartment she called her commanders voice mail.  "Sir, send reinforcements.  I want this war to be over with ASAP."

_A/N:  Well what did you think of this chapter?  I made it longer to make up for the absence of being away and not updating.  Let me know if this is getting boring, interesting, or if I should continue this story_


	7. Dealing with Confrontations

_A/N:  As always thanks for the great reviews!  I'm having a small problem and perhaps someone can give me advice on…  What is the fine line between R and pg-thirteen? I want to keep this Fanfiction a pg-13 but I'm afraid that it may cross.  As always please read and reviews and if you have questions I'll try to answer them in the fic._

By the time Tommy had arrived at the dojo he was already twenty minutes late.  As he entered the Power Rangers, who wear doing standard stretches, stopped what they were doing and stared in silent shock.  Cursing at himself, he had thought all traces of the fight had been erased when took a few minuets to clean up in his apartment.  He turned and glanced at the mirrors lining the walls.  His face was completely ashen with none of its natural tan showing.  

Before the others could surround Tommy, Jason gave the others a glare warning them to stay put and quietly walked over to Tommy.  "Hey, man.  What's up?  You're never late and you look like you've seen a ghost."  

_If they only knew the half of it, Tommy wanted to tell him, Jason was his best friend, but instead all he could do was stare straight through him.  Tommy eyes took on a distant look remembering what took place in the ally, "Nothing, sorry I was running late, the usual morning jog took more out of me than I had thought."  His voice was monotone and Jason could tell he was lying but didn't call him on it.  When the time came for Tommy to explain everything, he would be there.  They all would be there for him._

"I'll accept that answer… for now.  We are behind schedule.  Are you warmed up enough to start with basic maneuvers?"  When Tommy didn't answer and just kept staring at nothing, Jason began to get more worried.  "Hey, earth to Tommy."

Tommy blinked his brown eyes and came back to present, "huh?"

Jason gave him a curious look, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened this morning?  I can cancel the workout and we can go to the Bar down the street, or we can leave the others to practice and you and I can go somewhere alone."

The pictures of the dead kid ran through Tommy's mind, only instead of wearing the thug's face it took on each of his friends.  _NO!  He shouted inside is head.  He would never let it happen to his friends.  "No, we need this workout.  Give me twenty at the punching bag and than I'll join you.  _All I need it to work it out and than I'll be too tired to worried about the Kim situation.__

   He was wrong after punching on the bag all it did was make him think more and more about the fight.  Seeing Kim again, brining back old memories versus the new memories it was just too much for him.  When he had no energy left all he could do was stare at the bag he was working on.  Killing someone was just so wrong and foreign to him.  _Even though it was Kim who killed the thug, I didn't do anything to stop her.  Power Rangers are supposed to stop the violence, not let it happen in front of them.  Am I even fit to be a Power Ranger anymore?  I let Kim torture him, why didn't I stop?   He knew the answer; Tommy wanted to hurt the guy himself after the thug threatened Kim.  It brought up memories of the days when Tommy was Kim's protector_

Jason was keeping an eye on Tommy and when Tommy was standing there just staring at the bag he went over.   "Tommy, man what's wrong with you?  I know I said I wouldn't ask but after seeing you messed up like this, I have to know what's going on.  If there is a fight later on, I cannot have you freezing up like this" 

Tommy silently turned away from the bag and went to the nearest bench to sit down.  Shakily he reaches for a bottle of water and takes a long deep gulp.  "Jason, call the other Rangers over here.  Everyone needs to hear what I'm going to say.

It was still early by Kim's standards when she woke up.  The sun was high in the sky and there were still people running around in the streets.  Not used to being up this early in the afternoon she took a huge stretch feeling the stitches in her arm pull.  As her mind woke up so did Kim's anger remembering her senior officer's words.  "You're on your own, Kim.  If you hadn't decided to go alone and leave the army in the way that you did, than I might be able to justify sending troops.  But no, you had to yell and scream and now no one wants to help you out with the exception of proving funds for you and medical help."  

With an angry curse Kim jumped out of the bad and landed on her feet. She rushed through her morning rituals and went to the corner of the room where there was a punching bag to work off some of her anger.  The more she punched the bag the angrier Kim got.  She was angry at her officer and angry at Tommy for not seeing her way was the only way.  Realizing that punching was only getting angrier she stopped and took a deep breath. 

  It was getting later in the day and still there was several hours before true nightfall.  Still restless Kim decided the only way to settle down was to do more exercise.  She went to the cabinet and loaded up on knives and than went outside her apartment door and climbed the ladder to the roof.  When Kim had moved back to Angel Grove she had turned the roof into her playground with targets and previous gymnastic equipment.  Taking a deep breath for relaxation and focus, Kim went to practice.  Tonight she would see about an end to the Dark Ones, and only than would see be free of her past.  

.


	8. The Meeting

_A/N:  How does one get less formal in the dialogue?  Can anyone give me advice on it?  It's another one of my "writing problems" my past professors have tried to drill out of me (without success). Sorry it took me so long to put up another chapter, Best-Buy had my computer in the shop, this time for two months!  Anyway thanks for the past reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter.  Enjoy!_

PR 8

As Kimberly finished up her last exercise she looked up and noticed the sun was rapidly going down.  Walking around the rooftop slowly created a gentle breeze to cool the sweat off her body she took an opportunity to look around.  Mentally she made a note that almost everyone had gone inside for the night and there was few on the streets.  It was getting close to the time for her to be out on the streets prowling.  When she had cooled down she went down to her apartment to get ready for the night.

            After showering and putting on a clean black outfit complete with a cap, she was just about ready to head out the door when the phone started to ring, "Speak,"  was how she answered the phone.

            "You wanted information from the inside?"  A dark voice came on the line. "Here it is.  There will be another major meeting on the west side of town.  Down near the river.  It is expected to be one of the biggest meetings held this year.  It will take place just after dusk.  Be extremely careful, heavily armed people will be there."

            Before Kimberly could reply the phone clicked signaling the end of the phone call.  "Damn!" she slammed her fist down on the table and put the phone back in place.  "I need more information than that," she told the phone.  From the first syllable the person spoke, she knew who he was.  Occasionally she needed someone to help her locate the meetings.  The voice belonged to another agent who was working on the inside.

            Picking up the phone again she dialed a number from memory.   On the third ring it was picked up.

            "Yeah, who's there?"  The voice was low and husky, rough with masculinity.

            Visions of him leaning against a counter haunted her as she mentally pictured him.  "Tommy, it's me Kimberly.  There's going to be a meeting tonight. "

            "So why are you calling me?  I thought you wanted us to be on two separate ends of the spectrum."  His voice was laden with sarcasm and something else like anger.

            Why had she called him in the first place?  Why couldn't she just trust her instinct and left him alone to fend for himself.  Because you would feel guilty, she reminded herself.  "Tell me to hang up and I will."

            Tommy hesitated long enough for her to know he was considering it, and considering it hard.  With a long sigh, he said, "No, I need the information for the team.  Your information is probably more reliable than mine is.

            With a weary sigh, she told him everything she knew; before he could end the conversation Kimberly turned the conversation towards them.  "I've done some hard thinking Tommy and its time we had a long talk.  I've allowed myself to become too hard and uncaring."  

            "I still don't know or understand what drive you are under.  Call me tomorrow and we'll set up a time to meet."  Tommy's voice sounded weary, she suspected he was even wondering if she was going to call.

            "Are you going to the river tonight?"  She asked with hope in her voice he wouldn't show up.

            "I don't know.  I'll have to gather the team up and make a decision.  I've got to go.  There are things that have to be gathered and I need to call the team.  Be careful Kimmy."   Without waiting for her response he hung the phone up.

            "You too, Tommy" she said quietly as she gathered up her gear.  Complete with her knives she headed out the door, not bothering to lock the door behind her.


	9. The Battle

_A: N:  Sorry this story is taking so long, especially on the updates.  I ran into a hardcore writers block.  If it wasn't for the people who had me on author favorites, the reviews, and story alert I don't think I would have found the motivation to work on the story again.  Thank you!  Please review, it keeps me motivated._

PR 9:  The Battle

Walking down to the river gave Kimberly some time to think, mostly about life in the Special Forces.  It made her remember her parents and what she was doing for them.  More than anything she wanted to see The Dark Ones destroyed once and for all, than and only than she would be able to be her own person.  The contract she signed would finally be finished.  Thinking about what to do after this mission was completed made her pause in her steps.  She was dumbfounded.  For the past several years all she could think about was get out and away from it all.  The pain, the anger, Kimberly just wanted it all to end.  Now with her mission getting more dangerous she didn't know what to think.  It began to seem all pointless and mindless to her.  All the deaths she had taken, Kimberly had not done anything to make up for it.  

            Kimberly felt her mind travel back against her will to the countless missions she had been on, especially the Dark Ones which had shaped her future and her personality.  She couldn't stop herself from pondering about the lives she had taken or permanently ruined.  The fact she's rarely ever saved the lives of others never bothered her until now.  Thinking about starting a new life where she was in the medical field might pay back some of lives taken by her, brought a rare smile to her lips.  The army had promised her when she left they would pay for everything, despite letting go one of their finest.  Kimberly's face grimaced at the thought, knowing the army there was probably a condition attached to it.  Looking up to the sky for answers to all the problems she noticed the sun was almost completely down.   Like a switch being turned on her face went blank and her eyes went dark like there was no humanity left.  With a brisk walk she resumed her trip to the river.  There was going to be hell to pay tonight and there would be justice done if her informant was correct.

"Ok, guys. We have two choices.  One is to go to the river and see what's up or we can wait to see if we are going to be called."  Tommy addressed the rangers.  Following the call from Kimberly he had immediately called his best friend, Jason, to see what he would advise.  Jason's advice would be to call the Rangers together and tell them what's been going on and who the mysterious person they had seen the other day was.  No one was really surprised to hear that it was Kimberly.  

            The Rangers looked at each other before Jason spoke, "How much do you trust the new Kim?  Its something we should consider."

            Running a hand through his thick hair Tommy replied. "Despite Kim's recent behavior, I trust what she is saying.  There is nothing for her to gain." 

"I still don't know if we should trust the information," Kat spoke up softly.  "She tried to kill you the last time we met in battle.  What about if things turn nasty, can we trust her not to hurt us?"

"She could have killed me last time and she didn't, instead I had her when we morphed away."  Tommy didn't actually know if this was true or not, but at least the old Kimberly would have stopped in time.  "Even though Kimberly's changed doesn't change the facts.  There's going to be an important meeting tonight, and I fore one want to end it.  I'm tired of showing up late and the battles almost done.  If we can put a stop to some of the things that are happening than it would be worth going down there.  If we don't show up and something happens I would regret it."

"I'm all for going, but we should go already morphed and stay in the background."  Billy spoke up.

"I'm in. As long as we stay in the background and stay together, I want to see what's going to happen before we do anything." Trini softly spoke up from the corner of the room.

"Ok, so Trini," Tommy turned and nodded in her direction, "and Billy is in." He turned and looked at Zack, "Zack, Jason, Kat are you in?"  They all nodded back towards him.  We are going to follow Billy's advice tonight.  Morph before we leave and stay out of it until we are needed.  If it turns out to be nothing, we will come back here and regroup.  Remember the moves we have been working on and stay together if it turns nasty.  Let's go change into some dark clothing, nothing bright.  We will meet up here in fifteen minutes and leave then.  It's time to get the show on the road."

By the time she had arrived at the river it was completely dark with no moon in the sky.  Staying hidden in the shadows from the street lamps that lined the river Kimberly could hear a large group nearby.  Walking a little bit further she could see the group, doing a quick estimate she numbered the amount of people to be there over a hundred.  It was the largest group of The Dark Ones she had seen so far.   There was a small podium with a trailer behind it, set up towards the front of the crowd.  Slowly she made her way there while keeping an eye out for the Rangers.

            A speaker took the podium and started speaking.  With her mind on reaching the podium she wasn't paying attention to what was being said.  It would be too obvious if she took the direct path to the front, instead she went around the crowd to the back of the podium.  Standing in the shadows saw two men standing under the light talking, staying in the shadows Kimberly crept closer to where she could hear the two men speaking.  They were much like night and day.  One had blond hair, the other black hair.  Both body types were the same medium height, muscular build.  She classified them as Blondie and Blackie. 

            "We need to do a raid on the town soon," Blondie was saying.  "The Rangers and that girl need to be found and terminated."

            Blackie stroked a hand over his chin, "I agree with you but the mayor may not be so willing."

            "If we pay him enough, he will let us do almost anything.  The old man is greedy and would sell his own children for money if he could get away with it."

            "Still it may not work and will shake the town up too much.  We don't want to upset the wrong people"

            "While I agree with you, the only person that matters is the commander and he wants the girl no matter what.  She's been a thorn in his side for way too long.  Hopefully this rally will gather more people to our cause.  Eventually we will have everyone in Angel Grove under our command.  Our numbers will be large and we can take over and make the US a communist country."  The two men turned back their attention back to the current speaker.

            "Not in this lifetime," Kimberly swore silently to herself.  Doing a double check to make sure the two guys wouldn't be noticed if they were missing, she silently crept up on Blondie while releasing her knives from their arm sleeves.  

All of the Rangers arrived well after the meeting had started.  Hanging in the back of the crowed to get a feel for what was going on, they were hardly noticed.  Jason looked around noticing there were several armed people walking around the crowd trying to fit in.   Most of the Power Rangers were to his right with Tommy to his left.  Several feet in front of them began the large crowd.  "Tommy, I don't know if this is still a good idea," he leaned over and whispered to him.  "Besides I don't see Kim."

            "We stay.  There is information here that we will need to know in the upcoming weeks.  And we both know we won't see Kim unless she wants us to see her."   Like Jason Tommy had also seen the guards and was trying to calculate how many there was.  "For now Jason, we need to listen to what is being said.  There still is so much that we do not know about the Dark Ones and we have been fighting them for over five years.  If it wasn't for Kim, we would still be calling them the New Evil."

Trini walked over to both of them, "Have you guys been listening to what is being said?"

"No," Jason replied, "I've been checking out what is going on and looking for faces we might know."

            "Same here," Tommy added, "I've been looking at the totaled of armed guards walking around.  What have they been saying?"

            "Nothing but what everyone wants to hear.  I'm thinking this is recruitment.  We should do something to stop it."

            "Remember Jason, Trini we stay in the background.  No morphing unless it's necessary."

            Just as soon as Tommy uttered those words a security guard approached them.  "Excuse me guys, you need to move closer.  We can't have stagers standing in the back due to security concerns."

            Tommy looked at the guy and assessed him.  He was taller than Tommy, high muscle mass, most of it in his arms.  "Sorry, sir, but we want to stay here."

            "I'm afraid I must insist."

            "Ok, than if you insist we will be leaving."  Tommy made a motion to gather the group.  They were here for information, nothing else.

            "You're not allowed to leave until the meeting is over."

            Zach hearing this took a step forward, "No way man, we are out of here."

            The guard stood his ground crossing his arms over his chest, "You can't leave until you are sworn in,"

            "Not in this lifetime," Billy spoke up.  "Five of us to your one, good odds I say.  Nothing you can do about it."

            The guard smiled, a big toothy smile, "Oh, really?  Watch me make you stay," He reached over and made the mistake of grabbing Kats arm.  He pulled her close.

            Jason didn't think, only reacted by throwing a right fist into the guards face.  A scream from the guard alerted the other guards and before the Rangers knew it, they were fighting to get out of there.

Her knives in her hands Kimberly approached Blondie from behind.  Making not a sound, she quickly reached up and slashed his throat.  His companion alerted by the gurgle of Blondie dieing turned and barely missed his throat being slashed.

            "Damn," Kim swore aloud, "Come here you big hulking piece of junk."

Blackie took at fighting stance and came at her full force putting Kim on defense.  The first blow to her arm sent numbness from the elbow down on her right arm; the second took her in the upper shoulder knocking her to the ground.  It was too quick for her to prepare before falling. 

 At impact the breath knocked from her, she took a second too long in trying to recuperate gave the guard time to knock off her hat and grab her ponytail.  As he was lifting her up from the ground he made the mistake of forgetting about Kim's knives.  Quickly Kim slashed the brute's arms and when he let out a howl of pain other guards noticed the fight.  In the process he dropped her, only this time she was ready and landed on her feet.  As the guard was holding his arms, Kim finished him off and got ready to face the oncoming guards. 

"Morph, everyone before it's too late.  There are too many people here."  Tommy shouted at the group.  Without hesitation each one of them, except for Tommy who was holding off the enemies, shouted out their morphing codes.  A new fresh wave of armed guards came at them just as they finished morphing.  Tommy didn't have time to morph like the others.  "Guys, get out of here, scatter.  We'll meet up at the command center."  He shouted between throwing punches and kicking.

            "We're not leaving you, Tommy."  Zach shouted back just as he took down another guard.  "We'll stay and get out of here together."  

            "I'm pulling rank.  Go, I'll follow, The Rangers took one last look at Tommy after they finished their opponents and made a run for it.  Tommy turned to follow never seeing a guard come up behind him.  He felt the blow to his hand, fell to his knees, and then collapsed on his stomach.  Vision blurred he saw the guard smash his morph control while it was still on his wrist.  Next thing he knew was darkness.

Kimberly was getting tired; so far she had killed at least three and seriously wounded seven more.  So far this was the biggest fight yet in the five years she had been doing this.  For every person that fell there were five more to take the place of the first.  She was surrounded with no way out.  Unlike the first two who didn't have time to pull out a weapon each of the new comers had knives and batons on them.  

            One mistake and Kim knew it would be over.  Sweat was pouring down her forehead and stinging her eyes.  A female guard came up and threw a right kick towards Kim's middle.  Not thinking Kim took the knife in her right hand and slashed under her attacker's leg.  Seeing an opening in Kim's defense another guard with a baton slammed it into her head.  Kim fell to the ground in darkness never knowing if her knife made contact.


End file.
